


第一拍 | downbeat

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's 30k words AO3 should learn how to count chinese properly, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 交响乐团AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: Maestro Hux就要在即将到来的大型庆典音乐会上指挥第一秩序交响乐团，要表演的曲目可以说是有史以来最为惊艳的钢琴协奏曲。这次演出关系到他的工作合同，以及整个交响乐团的未来，他一点也不需要这位非常傲慢无礼（同时天赋秉异）的钢琴家，Kylo Ren，来给他添乱。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [downbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336070) by [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica). 



> 翻译注：  
> \-- 小提琴分两组，第一小提琴和第二小提琴，每组里有分别的首席小提琴，乐团的首席小提琴是第一组的首席。除了小提琴声部以外的其他首席，在文中会简称为“第一XX”，先说明一下不要混淆哈~比如第一小提琴说的是一组人，第一单簧管/一单簧管说的是Mitaka。  
> \-- Maestro是对指挥的尊称，因为很有General感就保留英语啦。  
> \-- 标题的downbeat，与弱拍upbeat相对，指的是强拍，指挥会在强拍处向下挥动指挥棒，而在开始演奏的时候，乐团也是在这一个向下挥动的downbeat时进来。  
> \-- 文中用的巴赫颂赞曲歌词的中文翻译来自丁陈汉荪(Chen-Hanson Ting)
> 
> 文中的曲目（youtube链接在原文）译名和作者的话——  
> \-- 拉赫玛尼诺夫《第三钢琴协奏曲》(Piano Concerto No. 3 – Rachmaninoff) 由艾夫根尼·纪新和小泽征尔指挥下的波士顿交响乐团演奏  
> \-- 拉赫玛尼诺夫《第二钢琴协奏曲》(Piano Concerto No. 2 – Rachmaninoff) 由艾夫根尼·纪新和郑明勋指挥下的法国广播爱乐乐团演奏  
> “I wrote Ren ' s performances based on Kissin, who likes his rubato but has the most beautiful touch. ”  
> \-- 柴可夫斯基《罗密欧与朱丽叶幻想序曲》(Romeo and Juliet Fantasy-Overture – Tchaikovsky) 由瓦列里·格吉耶夫指挥下的伦敦交响乐团演奏  
> \-- 德彪西《水中倒影》(Reflets dans l ' eau – Debussy) 由Marc-André Hamelin演奏  
> “This is one of my favourite solo piano pieces in the whole world. Please listen to it. Please.”  
> \-- 德彪西《小组曲》(Petite Suite – Debussy) 由Anastasia Gromoglasova和Liubov Gromoglasova演奏。由《在船上 En Beteau》、《行列 Cortege》、《小步舞曲 Menuet》和《芭蕾舞曲 Ballet》组成  
> \-- 巴赫《善牧羔羊（颂赞曲BWV208选段）》(Schafe können sicher weiden (from cantata BWV 208) - J.S. Bach) 由Swingle Singers演唱

闭上眼之后看到的黑暗温暖而又舒心，此时他意识中只有控制于手中的音乐，交响乐团遵循着他，时而停顿时而做出反应。食指微微一划，长笛就响起来，接着单簧管也跟了进来，衬在这些声音之下的钢琴，稳健的三连音，就像引力一样把整个乐曲捆绑在一起。弦乐就如温泉环绕在四周，托举着他，他被环抱着，飞翔着。

-

忽然，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Hux一下直起身，吓得差点没坐稳，看见Phasma就站在前面傻笑。他摘下耳机，音乐也随之淡出，不过他还是能听到挂在脖子上的耳机里传来的幽幽的微弱回音。

“准备时间结束啦，Maestro。”她一只胳膊下面夹着小提琴还有乐谱夹对他说到，“我觉得声部练习还是进行得不错的，不过别指望有人会感谢你；小提琴部分糟糕极了，我来找你的时候路过了铜管声部，听了一耳朵觉得还挺好的，看来Thanisson终于搞定了他圆号老吹杂的那段。”

Hux点了点头说：“很好。”

Phasma一脸期待地看着他，好像知道他话还没说完一样，Hux回给她一个‘就是要你先问’的表情。两人一同演奏这么多年了，他们之间交流有时候并不需要语言。

“所以音乐协会有没有告诉你董事会对庆典音乐会有什么打算？我是说，我猜他们告诉你了，毕竟你又开始埋在……”她听了一会儿，“这是……拉赫玛尼诺夫？”

Hux点头。“是的，他们想要能取悦观众的曲子。这次还是我来，snoke到时候还在比利时，所以他们就把庆典扔给我了，目标就是要让金主们感动得泪流满面纷纷掏钱，于是就是拉赫玛尼诺夫啦。”

“拉赫的第二？”Phasma露出了有些怀念的笑容。他们原来一起演奏过那一首，还在大学的时候，那年她还是第二小提琴的首席，Hux则是一长笛。“不错啊，我喜欢。”

“第二 _和_ 第三。”Hux说，“看来他们是找了个什么年轻的大手，专靠拉赫吃饭的。我们上半场演奏第三，接着是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，第二留在下半场。然后就等着他们给我们撒钱，补充一下下个演出季的资金了。”

“你说的那个大手是谁？”Phasma伸出没拿东西的那只手，Hux借力把自己从扶手椅上拉了起来。他一直坚持要留住这把椅子，尽管他的化妆间斜杠办公室斜杠避难所只有芝麻大小，这把扶手椅是他准备乐谱时的最爱。

“啊，你说Kylo Ren？恐怕我从没听说过他。茱莉亚学院毕业的，初出茅庐，大家都说他双手仿佛有魔力什么的？反正再过几周他就会来了。”

他们一起走到台上，整个乐团都坐得更直了一点。Phasma拍拍他的肩膀，走上指挥台，示意Umano开始奏A调音，Hux还在从他的曲谱包里翻指挥棒和柴可夫斯基。

Phasma办事很有条理，整个乐团也是一样有序，Hux登上指挥台时她便在他左手方向坐好了。

“谢谢大家。”他声音洪亮地说，“我听说今天早上的分声部练习进行得很顺利。正如你们知道的，柴可夫斯基的这首是为五月的庆典音乐会准备的，应该不会有什么问题。非常有代表性，大家都知道调子，每个人都有出彩的机会，于是每个人的妈妈最后都能骄傲地鼓掌，这么一首曲子。”

他满意地听了听下面演奏者间的轻笑声，然后继续说：“选曲委员会决定其他节目不会太累到我们，他们雇了一位钢琴独奏家，Kylo Ren，他是茱莉亚毕业的，据说水平相当高，我们要演奏的是拉赫玛尼诺夫的第二和第三。休息的时候工作人员应该就已经都把乐谱准备好了，所以大家最好能那时候去把各自的谱子领了。”

他双手撑在前方的台子上，尽力和每一位成员都有目光接触。“我相信你们也很清楚，如果不能让金主们心服口服的话，下个演出季的时候EOS就会面临严峻的资金短缺。所以，拜托各位，看在马勒的份上，好好准备，我知道你们都是专业的，但是当天晚上我们必须听起来和柏林爱乐乐团一样。”

“所以您才弄了个卡拉扬的发型吗，Sir？”坐在单簧管台子上的Mitaka高声说到。

Hux用手把翘起的头发稍微拍了拍，他的耳机从来都跟他的发型过不去，但是音质没得比。

“六周足够我找一个新的一单簧管了，Mitaka。”他轻快地说，“而且，赫伯特·冯·卡拉扬是个非常英俊的男人。”

Mitaka冲他笑了笑，他胳膊肘前面的Phasma也笑了。她一定是回忆起了那个和他一起躺在Hux宿舍地板上的漫漫长夜，聆听着爱乐乐团如何在卡拉扬的指挥下让贝多芬的交响曲大放异彩，Hux还跟着挥起了手，喋喋不休地讲着他有多么迷恋这位指挥界的标志性人物。他原来的书桌旁边还贴了张卡拉扬的海报，Phasma亲眼目击过他亲吻该海报的事故现场，而现在这个交响乐团里没有一个人知道这件事有力地说明了Phasma是个多么好的人。

“我们赶快开始吧。”Hux用指挥棒敲了敲台子边缘，说，“柴可夫斯基，我们从B开始。”

\----

Hux一直都知道他注定要成为一名指挥。他父亲原来是军乐队的队长，Hux一些最早的记忆就是坐在他们排练用的体育馆里的长凳上，挥着手，假装乐队就像听从他父亲一样也在跟着他的指示。

等再大一点了，他们就送他去上音乐课程，也算是就这样找到了个适合自己的小角落吧。他那时瘦小又苍白，没多少朋友，也没有什么明显的运动天赋，所以比起有些小孩来，留在屋子里练习可能也不是什么艰苦难事。他钢琴弹得还不错，也很享受能同时按多个键的对位音，但那还是远远比不上交响乐团威风凛凛的群音让人满足。

下一步，当然，就是加入乐队了，他住的小城里没有青年交响乐团，但是军乐队有个少年组，正好需要一个吹长笛的。于是Hux就坐上了前排，穿着一身精神抖擞的制服，随着一首首进行曲一点一点地增加着自己的肺活量。

大学向他招手了，于是他便拿上长笛和那根趁父亲买了新指挥棒时从他办公室里偷来的旧指挥棒，凭着奖学金去报道了。他全身心地投入到指挥课程里，就好像它们蕴藏着长生不老的秘密一样，也许某种意义上真的是这样吧，他活着的唯一目标就是要有天能站到那指挥台上。

等那一天终于来了，就在大二快结束的时候，他心神不宁了好几天。学校的交响乐团给他的“一个月排练时间，一场演出”的任务，乐团里的大多数人对他的印象都是那个理论课上窘迫的、竹竿身材的红发小孩，或者是那个在历史课上总是知道答案的人。站在他们面前，他觉得自己简直是个不合格的欺诈品，刘海遮着眼睛，衬衫下面紧张地流着汗。

直到他给了他们第一拍，他向下一挥的一瞬间，他们就跟着指挥棒的顶端行动了起来。就这样，一个下午过去，等排练结束的时候他们终于有点有模有样了。

他之后回到宿舍里，缩成一团蜷到被子下面，因为大松一口气而哭了出来。一切都还好，他能做到。

Phasma那天晚上叫他一起去吃晚饭，这位身材高挑的小提琴手在之前冬季学期的必修音乐组合小课里和他在一个班，他们通过课上对莫扎特四重奏的共同厌恶结下了深刻的友谊。

“就像蛋白糖霜一样，”Hux靠在钢琴上说，“镶着褶边，中间充满空气，没有实际内容。”

“而且还太多音符了，”Phasma赞同到，“如果他们没意见的话，我们下学期选舒伯特吧。”

从那一刻起，他们两个就在柏拉图意义上以及音乐意义上不可分割了。Phasma是演奏专业生，为成为一名交响乐团的职业演奏家而努力着，Hux坚信她一定能成功。她是Hux见过的最能读谱的人，Hux尽力在方方面面都帮助她。而她报答的方式就是聘用Hux，用货真价实的钱（=Hux人生中的这段时期非常缺乏的东西）聘用他跟着去她所有的独奏会。

但是这天晚上她也有新消息要宣布。

“我拿到了工作邀请，”她小声讲，“第一秩序交响乐团（The Erste Orden Sinfonie），他们想让我留下，把学位拿到，知道我还有两年才毕业。现在我是第一小提琴里的替补，毕竟夏季学期排得很满，但还是有机会……”她咽了咽口水，“如果我表现还可以，而且他们也喜欢我的话，可能几年后我就能做首席小提琴手，他们的现任首席已经打好招呼了，两个演出季之后就退役。”

Hux听说过EOS，这个乐团已经有一段历史了，并且总是以某种形式存在着。原来是叫帝国之光交响乐团，但是由于好景不长，他们也就跟着转地下了，之后又靠着捐助的资金和政府的艺术补贴重组成了EOS。

“绝好的机会啊。”他发自内心地说，“你要是敢拒绝就真是疯了。”

“你不会嫉妒么？”

“我做首席小提琴肯定会坏事的。”他笑着对她说，“还是你来比较好。”

“你懂我什么意思的，”她拍了拍他的手腕，“我知道你有多想现在就出去，实打实地干。”

“我会的，”他说，“空缺的指挥位置不能指望和天上掉馅饼一样容易找，不过我总有一天会到那里的。”

Phasma已经开始扎根于此地了，她已经有了明确的目标，知道自己要留下。她的毕业独奏会上他还给她伴了长笛和钢琴，但是紧接着第二天，他就已经坐上了飞往欧洲的飞机。他在那边这里那里地过了几年，在德国拿了音乐硕士学位，考虑了一下博士，在各处实习。他还接了几个临时工作，最长也就一两个月，还有一个灾难性的青少年暑期交响乐夏令营活动，有过那次经历之后Hux得出结论，十几岁的孩子还是和他那会儿一样像一坨屎，于是也就没后话了。

他基本上处于持续的贫困状态中，能穿着上台的只有一套西装，所有的生活用品都在那几个旅行箱里，以至于他后来几乎忘记了那种走进一个房间就能知道床在哪里的感觉。

每周至少有两晚，他站在台上，背后是观众，脚下是交响乐团。

那是他人生中最幸福的时光。

但这不是长远之计，他开始密切关注行情，总得有某个人，在某个地方，正考虑休假吧。

等邀请真的来了，他确实完全没想到，但某种意义上那也是不可避免的。

“Maestro Hux?”遥远的距离让电话另一头的人声掺有些杂音。

“是的，”他说，“我是。”

“我是Carmen Laguerta，”她说，“我代表第一秩序交响乐团的董事会，乐团由Bernard Snoke指挥领导。”

“请问我能帮到你什么吗？”他靠回了椅背上。

“Maestro Snoke受邀，将前往比利时国家交响乐团，在那里担任一年的指挥。我们在讨论在这一年里填补他的位置的人选的时候，首席小提琴手Jeanne Phasma建议我们联系您。”

他心里感到一阵暖意。“哦，是的，Phasma和我在大学里攻读音乐本科学位时经常一起合作。”

“她告诉我们了，事实上她对您评价非常高。Maestro，我们知道本乐团知名度高并不高，但是您有兴趣吗？”

他看了看他的行李箱，还有宾馆的墙面，然后说：“我十分感兴趣。”

\----

其实这个时候他应该已经准备好走人了。董事会对这次庆典音乐会非常上心，毕竟需要筹集的钱的数目摆在那。他们有联系过snoke要他回来，但是直到排练眼看着就快开始的时候他才终于回复：比利时这边还需要我，我十分确定Hux能胜任这份工作。

于是就又有了下一步的工作邀请，snoke很享受在比利时工作，万一到时候董事会满意，而且音乐会进行顺利的话，他很乐意让Hux无限期地留下，很有可能是让他一直做下去。但如果董事会决定让Hux辞去指挥才是上策的话，snoke就会回来。

他想了想，其实这把斧头一直就悬在他头顶上，但是不知为何他现在感觉要糟糕多了，标记乐谱的时候感觉好像又把刀刃，离他的脖子就只有一线之隔。也许他之前想错了，他可能不用必须要离开的，交响乐团就像一个吊着的赏品，由细如蛛丝的绳索挂着，任由他去够。如果他判断失误，脚下等着他的便是万丈深渊。

他花了几个小时，把能找到的那两篇协奏曲的录音都听了个遍，手里握着指挥棒，试图设想这个神秘的Kylo Ren究竟会怎么弹。他应该在哪里灵活处理，要怎样让乐团做好准备，在听都没听过钢琴独奏部分的情况下排练真是太难了。他已经尽力而为了，音乐的速度采用了一般可接受的中间范围，他自己的钢琴技巧，虽然说不上有独奏家水平，也足以让他能看懂那杀人难度的复杂琴谱，然后想象一下Ren可能在哪些部分需要更多或者更少的发挥空间。

前两周的排练里他就把该喊的差不多都喊了，乐团里气氛比较凝重，感觉还差一点就要引发全面抗议了。Finn，他的第一小号手，是个非常有才华的人，但是EOS古板严肃的气氛一直让他闷闷不乐，他也清楚地表示对于合同的条款有所不满。事情挤压到最后，终于有天finn当着Hux的面告诉他自己一直以来对Hux的看法，然后气冲冲地离开了，要不是他自己走了，估计第一圆号手Thanisson就要亲自动手把他撵出去了。Hux听说他加入了Poe Dameron的大乐队，现在看上去比以前要开心，但这事的确是雪上加霜，导致他之后可能对其他成员也要求地过于严格了，直到他自己感觉好点为止。每周每个声部都有加排，Hux没有找到更值得信任的人选，于是Thanisson也要负责带小号。在他的建议下，Rodinon猝不及防地被升了职，从三小号升到了一小号（*总共就三个），在找到一个永久性的替代者之前，他们还特地雇了一个职业配乐演奏家来填补空缺。他们也开始磨合了，应该没问题的。

尽管如此，这些加排他也都是严格地把时间掌控好，这是他们一向的作风，Hux不会为自己开出例外。不过上周他听到Mitaka在木管声部的化妆间里努力模仿着英国口音，低声怒吼到：“加排要一直进行到你们纪律性上来为止！”

没关系的，他们不需要喜欢他，只要能尊重他的权威就行了。

（他小心翼翼地，就像担心那些精致的金银丝工艺品暴露在空气中会变色一样，守护着那一丝些许的怀疑——可能他们确实 _是_ 喜欢他的。）

当没有人在他附近，没有风险被抓包的时候，他会悄悄地想，可能EOS确实在他的指导下有所提高，snoke是个不错的指挥，但是年纪太大，路数太固定，也完全不想有所改变。Hux来了之后整顿了一下风气，刚刚好甩去了那些腐朽的沉淀物，给观众带来了一些许久没有品尝过的风味。

如果这就是他的最后一搏，那么他一定会献上一场精彩的战斗。但是也许……他还是有可能投入足够多的心血，让结果超出预期。

马上他就会知道究竟如何了。

乐团根据Kylo Ren的要求列表租了一架施坦威钢琴，几天来它就这样孤零零地被放置在舞台后方的角落里，慢慢适应着剧院的环境。他们给琴调了音，估计在Ren来之前还要再调一次，不过现在它的主要作用就是给Datoo和定音鼓手用来做遮挡物。Hux可是已经看上它好几天了，等调好了音，排练结束之后，他用一瓶上好的红酒贿赂了舞台经理，把留下来锁门的任务交给了自己。

这真是一架美丽的钢琴，他以近乎虔诚的心情扶过它的表面，把保护罩掀了开来，打开键盘盖，拉出钢琴凳，然后坐了上去。他这段时间一直在硬着头皮弹拉赫第二，就自己弹给自己听，纯是为了找乐子，而且他也一直很喜欢这首曲子。现在，坐在这架无与伦比的乐器之前，他只想着一定要弹出能配得上它的一曲。他从第二乐章缓慢而优雅的琶音开始——Adagio sostenuto，稍慢的柔板。

琴声在空荡的剧院里回响，像结晶一般清澈而美丽，他合上双眼，让最后一个乐句久久悬在空中。

也许他本能成为一名钢琴家的，他想着，任由下一组和弦从手下流淌而出，他不紧不缓，让它们也和上一组一样有喘息的时间。他也可以穿上完美无瑕的燕尾服，坐在这架施坦威前，让别人从指挥台上看着——

幻想就在这里破灭了，他的笑声和琴声一起回荡在音乐厅里。挪凯踩在延音踏板上的脚，他不由得露出微笑，自己的归宿早已清晰，他一直都知道，他的人生有比一架钢琴更丰富的意义。

他把施坦威收好，像和孩子道晚安时掖被角一样把保护罩盖好。“别放在心上，”他对琴说，“Ren马上就来了。”

\----

Mitaka朝他跑过来的时候他正在后台，站在一扇扇门紧挨着的走廊里，一边通往各个化妆间，另一边则是小排练室。

这位小单簧管演奏家满脸通红。“Maestro，门口有个混蛋说他是什么了不起的人然后想要见你，我告诉他让他等舞台经理来了再说但是……”他耸肩的动作一点也不放松，“显然在他眼里我还算是个不错的信差。”

“别太在意了，”Hux说，“谢谢你，我来处理吧。”他直起腰板，拿出自己不可小觑的身高优势，理了理西装外套，从头到脚显露出指挥家的气场。

他大步迈向后台门，那里看来确实有些骚乱。“终于来了啊。”一个声音说道——无礼而低沉的美国口音。

声音的主人看上去就好像青春期的时候长过头了一样，脸有一部分被头发遮着，后面好几个看着不太自在的跟班拿着行李。

“我是Maestro Hux，如果你刚才是在说我的话。”Hux说话的时候特意让每一个音节都充满寒意。

“嗯，”那个美国人说，“我在你们主页上见过你的照片了，那头发，不认出来都难啊。我是Kylo Ren，我的化妆间是哪间？”

“你来早了，”Hux说，语气还是冷冷的，“我们本以为你下午才到。”

“无所谓吧，”Ren耸耸肩，露出一个傲慢的微笑。“我人已经在这了，我们的东西也带齐了。”

“‘我们’是指？”Hux问他。

Ren用他长到不可思议的手指把他们挨个点了一遍，怪不得他专弹拉赫玛尼诺夫呢，Hux想，不过他还是有点惊讶，有这样一双手，Ren居然没有去弹李斯特。“这是Jerry，我司机；LauRen，我的发型师；Jordan，负责衣服的；Simon，音乐助手；Darla，我的个人助理；还有Harry，我的调音师。”

六个。“你知道我们这个城里也是有调音师的对吧。”Hux觉得他必须说出来。

“这种事多小心都不为过。”Ren向走廊另一边看了看，视线直接越过Hux——“啊，化妆间。”——然后径直走了过去，就像Hux根本没站在那一样。

Hux必须得两个快步才能跟上Ren，他的腿和他的手指一样，不可理喻的长。“我们给你安排了一间单人房，”他快速地说，“这后边地方有限，而且——”

Ren找到了那间房的门，多亏了尽职尽责的舞台经理已经把他的名字放了上去。他推开门，“哦不，”他说，“完全不行。”

Phasma从走廊另一端走过来。“你好，Maestro。”她说，此刻没有比她更美丽的复仇天使了。“那你一定是Kylo Ren了，我是Phasma，首席小提琴。”

Ren接过她的手，坚实地握了握。“是Jeanne对吧？我看了你的简历——”

“叫我 _Phasma_ ，”她纠正到，那冰冷的语气几乎可以和Hux媲美了，“看样子Maestro已经带你来看你的房间了。”

“呃，他给我看了个衣柜，我的团队完全挤不下，我想你也看出来了。”Ren居然，上帝啊帮帮他，试图装出一脸无辜，“原谅我问一下，你们这里还有更大一点的房间么？”

Phasma和Hux对视了一下。“如果可以的话，”她终于说到，“你们可以用我的房间。”

“那真是太感谢了，”Ren说，他那张脸就不具备做出他现在想做出的这个微笑的表情的硬件设施，“在哪呢？”

“这边。”Phasma说着把他们带向了她来时候的方向。

最后，Hux必须和Thanisson还有其他上排铜管的成员在外面大厅里悄悄地说明情况，八个人的化妆间能装下Ren和他的六个手下。铜管现在用Phasma的房间，她的房间很宽敞，但那是因为她需要有个热身准备的地方，而且她手上拿着弓，需要的空间也不小。

“你可以和我用一个房间，”他和看上去已经要冒烟了的Phasma说，“就像以前一样。”

“我练琴不会打扰到你么？”她摇摇头，“我不想成为导致你不在最佳状态的罪魁祸首。”

“Phasma，你就算铁了心想打扰我都没用的。”为了她，Hux还是勉强露出了一个微笑，尽管以他的心情根本笑不出来。“只有六次排练了，我们能撑过去的。”

光是趾高气昂地和第一单簧管讲话以及麻烦他的首席小提琴手还不够，Ren接着又开始和舞台经理以及所有的工作人员过不去，他提出要求要马上移动钢琴，好让Harry调音，结果就是他们得把一半的椅子和台子挪开给钢琴腾地方，导致排练多半是不能准时开始了。在所有Hux讨厌的事情里，排练不能准时开始属于最糟糕的那一类了。人要各司其职，做事要有安排计划，这些计划都是有 _道理_ 的，但Kylo Ren就是自居于一切计划之上。

等终于能让大半个乐团在台上坐下来了的时候，时间已经比预定晚了二十分钟。Hux站上指挥台，敲敲台面以示安静。“按原定计划我们要整个过一遍柴可夫斯基的，但是你们也看到了，我们这位本该下午来的独奏家，现在已经到了。所以我们调整为排拉赫第二。请大家欢迎Kylo Ren的到来。”

钢琴那边，Ren站起来鞠了一躬。单簧管站台上Mitaka的脸还是红的，小提琴那边的掌声也有点稀稀拉拉，但是整体来看还说得过去，至少Hux不用再进一步鼓舞士气。

“既然我们之前没有提前熟悉曲子，”Hux说，“那我们最好从第二乐章开始，也是为了大家着想。”

“你是觉得我不行么？”钢琴后面的Ren说，“……Maestro。”他肯定是看见Phasma了。

“我想，”Hux说，他非常非常注意控制自己的语气，“我们最好从第二乐章开始，Mr.Ren，如果你不介意的话。”

他的第一长笛，Nastia Tarkin，一位既吓人又出色到吓人的女士，向他露出了一个刀锋般锋利的微笑。没有人，就连他都从没有成功地震慑住过她，在这一刻他真的对这点倍感欣慰。“我准备好了，Maestro。”

Mitaka也点点头，尽管簧片在他嘴里他说不了话。他们两个人，特别是Mitaka，在这个乐章里有引人瞩目的独奏部分，所以如果他们准备好了的话那应该就没问题了。他之前有听到Mitaka在练他的独奏部分，近乎完美，音色圆润而饱满。

“那我们从头开始。”他看见Mitaka把簧片插好，上紧绳卡，随后示意准备就绪，全体成员都立即精力集中了起来。

Phasma正看着他，而她忠实的小提琴军团则注视着她。他随着弱拍深吸一口气，划出一个柔和的曲线，然后向下。

丰厚，完美，每个人都按照他的期望在演奏。他能感觉到Ren的目光，但是他不在乎，因为这些层次丰富的弦音，就像若软舒适的靠枕一样包围着他。然后Ren按下了第一个音。

有那么一瞬间，Ren闭上了眼睛，全身心沉浸在琶音中，Hux也就只在这期间放纵自己享受了一下。Ren给每一个音所分配的强度都完美而恰到好处，让音乐承载着自己自然地流淌，而Hux就用右手指引着溪水的流向，半边视线留意着Tarkin，她知道什么时候该进来。

她的长笛在Ren小心而紧凑的琶音上飞翔起来，Hux几乎，只是几乎，要笑出来了，然后冲Mitaka点了一下头示意他接过下面的部分。

他开始了，然后——

第三个音，主旋律的强拍，咧成了个尴尬的呲声。Mitaka大吸一口气，这一次吹上了，但是Ren已经在皱眉头了。

没关系，Hux朝Mitaka点头表示肯定，他们不会因此停下。

主题旋律又重复了一次，不过更加低沉，这次他的表现无可挑剔，每一个音都仿佛滴着花蜜，Hux真的高兴得想笑出来。这， _这_ 才是他的交响乐团，一个富有才华的音乐家们的集合，每一点都能和那个巨手儿童合上。

又回到无改动的主旋律，他又完美地演奏了出来，Tarkin的长笛声部在旋律淡出时自然地滑了进来，这一段里他们露头也就是这里了。接着，一连串水上波纹般宜人的琶音，Mitaka的专长，然后Ren又抬起头来看着他——

—呲

Ren发出了不耐烦的声音，然后又把几个键弹到了一起，Hux飞快地转过来瞪着他，也没多想就打断了整个乐团。

“Mr.Ren?”Hux用对夏令营小孩专用的语气质问到，“能不能请你不要盯着我的单簧管手看了？”

“我很抱歉，Maestro，”Ren故意拖长音说，音调慵懒又充满威胁，“我以为这是个专业的乐团。”

Hux看见Mitaka躲到了乐谱架后边，着急地松开绳卡，拔出不争气的簧片。

“我也以为你是个专业的独奏家，”Hux马上回敬到，他可不能忍气吞声地任由他的人被这样嘲讽，“但至少从你今天的所作所为来看，我可不那么觉得，所以你是不是也不应该就因为一个故障的簧片而先下结论呢？”Mitaka还没有从谱架后面出来，吹大管的Mandetat正在小声和他耳语着什么。“Mitaka，”Hux说，他的语气温柔了许多，“如果手边没有备用的簧片的话，你可以去化妆间取一趟，我们会先往后进行，之后再回过头来排这一段。”

“好的，Maestro。”Mitaka支支吾吾地说，然后几乎是冲刺到舞台侧面，就像握着球棒一样紧紧抓着他的单簧管，决心不回头看Kylo Ren。

Hux知道Mitaka几乎随时身边都备着一整盒簧片，今天肯定也不意外，但他还是很高兴Mitaka明白了他的意思。

“好了。”Hux敲了敲指挥棒示意肃静，然后又狠狠地瞪着Ren，“既然你这么想要从头开始，那我们就照做吧。”

“我没意见。”Ren说着调整了一下坐姿，然后连等都不等Hux就开始了第一乐章沉重的，咄咄逼人的柱式和弦，一组比一组用力更猛，像要攻击琴键一样，每一组都是一个用音乐比的中指。

指挥台上，Hux都要气炸了，一听到滚石一般砸来的琶音他就确保自己已经在拍子上，准备好给弦乐组们提示。Phasma和她的小提琴们总是不会辜负他的期望。

《拉赫玛尼诺夫第二钢琴协奏曲》的第一乐章就像太妃糖一样在大家手上被拉扯延伸着。这也没办法，Hux十分确定没有人能把这么多音挤进那一个个黑线分隔的小节里去，总有些要跑出来的。但是Ren就好像是专门挑Hux终于觉得自己找到节奏的的时候，突然来个自由发挥把他怼下去。这感觉就像是风暴中试图在一只小帆船的甲板上站稳一样。

一切都听起来不够水准，时不时有刺耳的声音，和昨天Ren不在的时候他们排的完全不是一回事。他咬了咬牙，努力把Ren想象成一段录音，他用不了多久就能完全掌握了，那些把戏也会被一个个分类归档，他尽力相信这是真的。

接着，乐团逐渐渐隐在了钢琴声之下，现在就只有Ren，在琴凳上像被附身了一样前后摇摆着，演奏着Hux此生中听过的最美妙的乐段，就好像是从他的灵魂中直接倾倒出来的一样。

好吧，成吧，这个大孩子还是不错的。

非常不错。

就算他经常掉拍子。

他们就像一艘左右摇摆的船一样挣扎着航行，闯入充满激昂而有军队气势的铜管乐的中段，之后又衔接到熠熠生辉的琶音，不断慢下来，慢下来，然后Thanisson已经准备好进行圆号独奏了，完美，悦人，还有什么能和巅峰状态的法国圆号媲美呢？

紧接着就是一路一往无前地向下，更快，就是现在，更强，更有力度，所有人都跟随者他挥舞的指挥棒，最后一个宣告胜利般的突然的终结。

他这才喘过气来，和Kylo Ren以及其他人一样。

Mitaka此时已经回到了舞台侧面的边上了，看起来像是洗了把脸。Hux示意他进来，他看到后匆忙回到了自己的座位上。

“我们……还会提高的。”Hux说，“谢谢大家的努力。Ren，我们之后要单独再揪一揪你的自由发挥部分，直到我能知道你在哪里下拍子为止。”

“不用担心，”Ren在钢琴的顶盖后面露出一个得意的笑，说到，“你最后肯定能找到调的。”

Hux觑起眼来看着他。

“Maestro。”Ren补了一声，然而这似乎一下变得比刚才还要糟了，就好像这个词有重量一般， _你是客座指挥，根本算不上真正的指挥，写在节目单封面上的会是我的名字，你还以为你是个人物了不成？_

Hux需要无视他，需要无视这个目中无人的小孩，他还得继续完成自己的工作，有个成熟的大人的样子，然后万万不可把他面前的一整叠乐谱直直地拍到Kylo Ren头上。

\----

“需要我帮你去揍他一顿么？”Phasma的手就放在Hux的后颈上。他坐在他专属的准备乐谱的扶手椅上，双手捂着脸，一副被打败了的样子。现在离音乐会只有两天了，他们还剩两次机会可以完整地排一遍拉赫第二，包括正式演出前的彩排，那之后估计他就要真撑不下去然后承认他们听起来就像一坨意大利肉酱面一样了。今天晚上他们会彩排前最后走一遍柴可夫斯基，至少这部分目前没什么问题，毕竟没有人添乱。

其实她居然还没动手这一点挺让他吃惊的。上午，被要求第三次重复同一部分的Ren终于发飙了，叫他重复这么多次是因为Hux完全找不到任何节奏，不能理解他到底是怎么处理这一乐段里和木管该进来的地方的关系的，每一次他们都对不上。

光是那之后他的一顿大吼就已经够糟了，但他又决定进一步强调他发脾气有多厉害，一把抄起Phasma的谱架，毅然决然地把上面的东西都倒在了她和跟她共用一个谱架的小提琴手腿上，接着抡起重量可观的黑色曼哈赛谱架，把它扔过了前面三排，哐当一声砸在第四排里，这就……好吧，真是幸亏那之后Ren只是气呼呼地消失到舞台侧面去了，Hux看着Phasma就像生吞一块切得过大的硬面包一样压住了怒火，和共用谱架的小提琴手一起捡起散落一地的乐谱，另外一个第一小提琴的成员放下手里的乐器，走到后排把被扔到地上的谱架取回来。

“别弄脏你的手了，”Hux抬起头来看着她说，“Phasma，你说我们是做了什么了，要遭到这样的报应。”

“这几个Ren什么的就是送来考验我们的。”她有点出人意料的冷静地说到，“他就是个混小孩，你也知道的，光是嘴上能说，管他是不是茱莉亚毕业的，你顶十五个他。”

“但如果音乐会不能顺利进行的话，我才是那个会丢工作的。”Hux说着又把脸埋进手里了。

“虽然很不公平，但你说的没错。”Phasma坐在了软椅一边的扶手上，“Maestro Hux，我的想法是：接下来的四次彩排和一场音乐会，你得尽力跟他合作。你能做到的，因为我亲眼看着你好好地完成了每一个学期，从没动手打过一个该打的人。我呢，也一样能做到，不过如果他胆敢蹭一下我的小提琴，我保留打断他两条腿的权利。”她把弓拧松，“然后，等大幕一拉，我们可以去每一个信息版上发帖把他列入我们的黑名单。”

Hux充满敬仰地抬头看着她。“你怎么总是这么厉害。”

“我就是这么棒。”她笑着说，站起来把弓放进琴盒里，卡好位置然后阖上盖子，“七点见啦，今晚是柴可夫斯基，没他的事。不过你还是得好好吃一顿，这种难搞的人，就像抗生素一样，空腹上阵的话你会难过的。”

她说的没错，当然没错，他应该出去，不远的地方就有家三明治做得很好的店。

他可以去买一个，然后带回来吃，再看一遍拉赫第三的乐谱，因为第三比拉赫第二还要难得多，大家都知道这一点，然后——

他化妆间的门砰地一声打开了。

“Hux，”Kylo Ren说，他看上去非常恼火，手里挥着那张他们放进通知袋里的节目单的草稿，“这个节目单，上面有错，你知不知道他们有没有拿去印了？”

“我不知道，Ren。”Hux必须特意控制住自己不要叹气，至少这回他手里没举着谱架了，“怎么了，有什么问题？”

“全都是问题，他们他妈的把音乐的顺序排错了。”

“拿过来我看看。”Hux说着控制不住心里针扎一样的惊慌，一把从Ren手里把草稿节目单夺了过来。

他迅速地扫了一遍，恐慌感逐渐被烦躁所代替。“他们没弄错，”他说，“这个一点问题都没有。看，《第三钢琴协奏曲》，中场休息，《罗密欧与朱丽叶幻想序曲》，《第二钢琴协奏曲》。”

“但这不对啊，”Ren坚持到，“哪个傻瓜会把第三放到中场之前，然后把第二排在第三后面？第三才是真正的精华啊。”

“那我就告诉你，这个顺序是经过我同意批准的，”Hux一字一句地说，“难道没有人告诉你，这次庆典音乐会的目标观众是那些维持我们运行的基金捐款人么？”

“那也不行，”Ren说，“好的应该留在最后。”

“好的不应该留在最后，我来给你解释一遍。”Hux用食指点了点节目单，“你是个非常有天赋的钢琴家，你看这个问题是从钢琴家的角度出发的，那当然会觉得第三更好，那曲子的难度几乎无人能完成，肯定是个让你一展身手的大好机会。但是这些现实生活中的普通的，重复一遍， _非常有钱的_ ，而且 _不是_ 钢琴家的人想要的是：一段朗朗上口的旋律。那首钢琴协奏曲出名到都上金曲40排行榜了。我们把第三留到最后，他们走的时候会觉得很厉害，但是又有些不知所以然。我们把第二留到最后，他们就会哼着走，然后在出去的半路上他们就会把金额不菲的支票递过来因为他们实在爱死我们了，然后我明年也有了工作。”

Ren露出一脸厌恶。“像这样不择手段勾引观众的人就应该他妈丢掉工作。Maestro。”

“你跟我说话放 _尊重_ 点，Kylo Ren。”Hux几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这句话。

“你值得我多少尊重我就给你多少，”Ren嗤之以鼻地说，“以及我不会照做的。我有我的艺术原则，而且不像你，我还得为那些真正 _有价值_ 的人保持我的声誉。我会弹第三，但是一到中场我就他妈走人。”

“你敢！”Hux咆哮到，但是Ren已经甩门而去了。

Hux站在那里，在他的化妆间正中，用鼻子喘着气，过了十分钟，他才有自信能精神正常地继续面对世界。

\----

晚上的排练因为Ren的缺席，进行得比白天顺利多了，而且为了让自己冷静下来，Hux偷偷喝了一杯伏特加，之后好好睡了一觉。他们还有一个整天，然后是正式的彩排，虽然Hux不是会祈祷的类型，但是此刻他真的希望老天开眼，等他走进音乐厅的时候希望能发生什么奇迹，星星百年一遇排到一起啥的然后一切都能一帆风顺。

后台上大家都心情不错，Mitaka已经完全走出了“第一次必定要紧张到崩溃”的状态，交上了完美的答卷，每一段独奏，从第一次那场灾难之后都再没出过问题。Hux路过化妆间的时候，他正靠在椅背上，讲着一点不好笑的小提琴手笑话。

“我最好的朋友里可就有小提琴手。”Hux在门外大声说到。

“真为您感到遗憾，Maestro。”Mitaka像跟唱一样回了他一句，让Hux也忍不住想露出一个笑。这些人是他的人，至少在未来两天内还是，要是有人想现在就把他们从他身边夺走那还太早了。

今天上午要接着练拉赫第二，需要练多少遍就多少遍，直到Hux满意为止。然后晚上排拉赫第三，也是一样，所有问题都要今天一口气解决。

九点五十九分，他昂首阔步走上舞台，充满信心和动力。他在后台的时候已经听到Phasma在带着调音了，看来大家也是一样的心情，这也让他倍感鼓舞。

他扫过半数的第一小提琴的时候才发现少了谁。

“Ren在哪？”

“谁都没看见他，”Phasma说，“我刚让人去确认一下他有没有准备好按时开始，但他人和东西都不在他的化妆间里，那几个随从也不见人影。你知道他管那些人叫骑士么？就好像他自己是个什么亚瑟王之类的人物。”

通常来讲这应该是个让Hux高兴都来不及的消息，但是现在彩排就要开始了，他一点心情都没有。

他在脑海中回放着昨天下午的争执。

‘我会弹第三，但是一到中场我就他妈走人。’

忽然间他感到双腿一软，一下坐到了钢琴凳上。

Ren不会来了，真的不来了，Hux就知道。

不行，他不能这么容易就灰心丧气，至少现在还不行。说不好Ren只是堵在路上了，或者睡过头了，毕竟他跟个小孩似的。

“好吧，”Hux说着一个转身面对了钢琴，“我们没有时间浪费了，因此眼下的问题必须灵活解决。我会尽我所能模仿我们这位缺席的朋友，凡是嘲笑我钢琴水平的人一律当场开除，没有解雇费，如果你们不相信我说到做到的话欢迎尝试。”

他把谱子放到琴上，伸展了下手指，深深吸一口气，然后开始了第一乐章。

综合来看，这还算不上最糟糕的一次排练。他大刀阔斧地简化了钢琴谱，尤其是华彩乐段，毕竟除了Ren以外没人需要知道他在弹什么，只要能找到最后其他人要进来的提示就可以了，所以这样简化也说不上有什么问题。

他从来没有中间不带停地弹过一遍拉赫第二，更不要说这次还弹了好几遍，等排练结束的时候他已经汗流浃背，头发散下来挡着脸，狼狈不堪。但是乐团表现得很好，还是在他的指挥信号有点被钢琴挡着的情况下，而且就算是把他们的表现单独拿出来考量，他也非常为他们每一个人都感到骄傲。

他紧紧抓着这个念头，让它支撑着自己走回化妆间。

随后他一下双手着地跪在了地上，爬着躲到了化妆镜前的椅子底下，头抵在膝盖上缩成一团，以一种他能做到的最安静，最有效率的方式，经历了一次彻底的崩溃。

几分钟之后，他逐渐意识到旁边Phasma的存在。

“嗨，”她温柔地说，伸出手搭在他胳膊上，“你应该让我去揍他的。”

她这句话一下让他有点沙哑地笑出了声，他用袖子用力擦了擦眼睛，明明没经他允许怎么就湿了呢。“马后炮，”他说，“唉，Phasma，我特么到底该怎么和董事会交代啊？‘对不起，我们的钢琴独奏没了，极有可能是被第一单簧管拿刀给捅了，但是他活该。’”他吸了吸鼻涕，“可恶，我爱死这份工作了，我不想再无家可归了，尤其不能因为个该死的Kylo·去他妈的·Ren。”

“Maestro。”她说，语气那么悲伤，那么柔和。

“别。”他又哽咽了，不得不把头埋回膝盖上。

等他再抬头看的时候，她已经在把小提琴装回琴盒了，确认天鹅绒绸缎的遮布盖好，用手把它捋平。

“不要让他对你造成这么大影响。”她说，“还没有定就是你输，说不好他今天晚上就会出现，顺带讲个荒谬的借口。”

“我非常同意他的借口一定很荒谬这部分，”Hux说，“他尼玛干什么都很荒谬。”

“你今天上午表现太棒了，”她双手撑在凳子上，从上面面带微笑地看着他，“要是他音乐会打算不来了，我们就那你做主打，然后和董事会游说，一个乐团自带的钢琴家，多么物超所值啊。”

“我选择死亡。”他深情地说。

从凳子下面爬出来，他试图找回平时井然有序的状态，不过看来是徒劳。

“去冲个澡吧，”Phasma说，“我们晚上见？”

“好。”

他仔细审视了一番镜子里的自己。他讨厌哭，不只是因为这和他冷酷无情的领导者形象严重不符，还因为就算只有几滴眼泪，在他脸上也特别显，谁也不会管一个满脸这红一块那红一块的人叫Maestro的。

当指挥得好处之一就是他的化妆间里有独立的浴室，内含一个世界最小的淋浴间。他拧开水，温度调到比他平时习惯的稍低一些的位置，然后在下面站了很长时间，就为了把杂念和汗水一起冲掉。

出来的时候他感觉好些了，情绪也更稳定了。他从顶柜里翻出一件之前留在这里的备用衬衫，把湿漉漉地头发从面前拨开，想着也只能这么凑合一下了。

大家都已经收拾好了，两场排练中间的休息时间里，只有零星几个乐器盒子还躺在那里，证明它们的主人还有意回来。他在安静后台上漫无目的地走着。

他会想念这一切的。后门那边那根老是闪，舞台经理总是说修又没修的荧光灯灯管；润滑油，松香，木材和锈的味道；Umano从本地新闻上剪下来的那幅傻兮兮的漫画，上面说他们交响乐团最值得骄傲的地方就是他们比所有当地的体育运动队都要表现得更好，发挥更稳。漫画作者还把他也画进去了，秀发飞舞，穿着燕尾服，手里拿着个文件夹板子，上面写着大大的“教练”。他假装不喜欢，但是每次路过公告栏的时候都会看它一眼，心里感到一点小骄傲。

马上他就要离开所有这一切了，去另一个城市，那里的人还都不熟悉他，他也不认识每一个声部的声部长，也还没有挑出他最忠实的拥护者，而且那里也不会有一个Phasma，一上来就帮他取得所有演奏者的信任。

他自己都没注意到，就已经被双脚带到舞台上去了。

观众席的灯光还亮着，他慢慢地走过小提琴组的空椅子，尽管没人在这里，他还是能看见他们的脸。

那架该死的施坦威，一头漆黑的巨象一样充满威压感地站在舞台中心。光是看见它就让Hux咬牙切齿，它简直就是一切问题的化身——一副属于这里的样子骄傲地坐落于此，毫不顾忌自己其实打乱了周围的一切。

他越是走近钢琴，胸口的焦虑就越发浓郁。他想踹它，用拳头打它，那舞台侧面的消防锤砸烂它，把它扔下舞台摔成碎片，然后重新宣布主权，去你的，这个地方是 _他的_ ——

他做了个深呼吸，压制住了冲动。

“不是你的错，”他跟钢琴说，“偏偏是个混蛋在弹你，你也没办法，我也没办法。”

它矗立在原地，一声不吭，毫无怨言地承受着他的精神虐待，又听着他的悔悟。

“好了，来吧。”他又跟琴说。他还是感到有个结，就在他胸骨下面，一块淤青一样的地方，随后他轻轻地坐到了琴凳上，手指尖抚过琴键洁白的表面。

过了几个音之后他才反应过来自己在弹什么，他的手好像是自己有自己的主意一样。不是拉赫第二，他都不确定自己还能不能再弹那个，不，这是德彪西，他为自己的毕业独奏而学的那首《水中倒影》。

乐曲深沉，带有凉意，清澈明净——面前这台本应是打击乐器的黑色固体，变成了液态，变得透明，手下的音符就像春天冰化时，绿色山丘上淙淙流下的溪水。他闭上双眼，让自己沉浸在这闪闪发亮的水面一般的音乐中，让轻柔拍打着的雨水在他心中空洞的地方积聚，它们会把他所有的烦恼都带到水面之下，将他从引力中被解放出来，让他安全地藏在这平静、无声的翠蓝色深渊中。

最后一组宽阔的和弦来得有些太快了，他把脚从延音踏板上挪开，然后长呼了一口气，连他自己都不知道是什么时候开始屏息的。

身后有人开始鼓掌。

他飞快地转过身去，Kylo Ren就在那里，靠在后台和引向第一排观众席的舞台楼梯之间的墙面上。

“真棒。”Ren说，想分辨他是在讽刺还是说他讲话就这样，简直不可能，“我还以为你的音乐知识是纯理论性质的呢，看来不是。”

“Fuck you，Kylo Ren。”他还没来得及管住自己的嘴，句子就已经出去了，那个颤动的结又回来了，时时威胁着要让他窒息，“你他妈的去哪了？”

Ren摆出一副受伤的样子。“Excuse me，我不喜欢你跟我说话的语气，Maestro。我有个新闻发布会，几天前就计划好了。”

“哈，我的排练 _几个月_ 之前就计划好了。”Hux站了起来，琴凳被往后顶得在地板上划出刺耳的声响，“而你理应出席。”

“呃，我很抱歉没人通知你。”Ren为自己辩护到。

“诚意不够，”他朝Ren逼近过来，“到底哪点让你觉得你那么棒，比这里的每一个音乐家都要好，可以开开心心地决定 _在该死的演出前一天不参加彩排_ ？”

“你跟我外公肯定不敢这么讲话。”Ren唾弃地说。

“我凭什么要管你的宝贝外公是谁？明天又不是 _他_ 要来给我演奏。”

“好了，够了，fuck _you_ ，”Ren说，他现在脸上是真带怒气了，“我外公是Anatol Vaderensky，大名鼎鼎的阿纳托·维达伦斯基，你个没文化的骗子，你 _想_ 我外公给你演奏呢。”

这句话放得确实狠，Hux还真知道那个名字，事实上，所有人都知道那个名字。

阿尼·维达伦斯基年轻时曾是以为天赋秉异的钢琴演奏家，在经历了三十多岁时那场差点夺取他生命，更不要提他的职业生涯的车祸之后，仍然突破重重障碍拼搏着回到钢琴前。要是他没有被卷入那场事故，势必会成为那一代人里最杰出的钢琴家之一，不过即便如此，他仍有自己引人瞩目的点。

拉赫玛尼诺夫也曾是维达伦斯基的专长。

“我只希望 _你_ 会来给我演奏，”Hux说到，虽然有点泄气但他还是清楚自己才是对的，“你这样每一步都和我作对，还怎么指望我能交出一场高质量的演出！”

“你到底在在意个什么劲啊。”Ren轻蔑地说，“这群观众又不能真的分辨出好坏来，你自己都说了，他们只是一群普通人，碰巧很有钱而已。”

“难道我们可以因为这样就 _不_ 拿出最好的表现了？”Hux感觉他的理智部分已经要炸锅了，“我简直不敢相信你居然能说出这样的话。你是要我站在那些字面意义上给我发工钱的人面前，然后给他们来一场高中水平的演出，期待着他们都为之所倾倒，让我接着跟他们高高在上地讲话。对啊，天哪，我之前 _怎么_ 就没想到呢！真是太傻了。”他瘫倒在最近的一把椅子上，“我他妈的就要丢掉工作了，Ren，除了Phasma不知道为什么还愿意和我做朋友之外我人生中遇到的最美好的事。我会颜面尽失，声名扫地，然后这一切都是因为 _你觉得这些都配不上你_ 。”他摇了摇头，慌张地咬紧嘴唇，强迫它们不要颤抖，不要现在啊，不要在 _他_ 面前。

“你那些什么专业同行还是什么的，那些你拼命想要给他们留下好印象的人，我他妈一点都不在乎。你外公 _绝对不会_ 像这样不尊重他的观众。”他的声音好嘶哑。“如果你这么做了的话，那你和他一点都不像，你也永远不会成为他那样的钢琴家。”

Ren脸一下白了。

Hux站起来，转过身去背对着Ren，走回了钢琴旁。“从我的台上滚下去。”他不能控制最后几个词已经带了哭腔。

他坐在钢琴前，一动不动，过了好一阵子才敢往肩膀后面看看。

Ren走了。

他一下朝前趴了下去，双臂交叉放在钢琴的上缘上，额头靠在手臂上，仅仅允许自己抽泣一次，然后掐紧喉咙不让接下来的也一起出来，让别人误会他会做出这行为。

他不会哭的，那些从鼻子上滑落，又掉到施坦威闪闪发亮的琴键上的眼泪是异常现象——操，他正趴在一架施坦威上哭，他的人生简直是一场闹剧。

他就……再在这里待一小会儿，脸多在他安全的臂膀的遮挡下躲一会儿。

过了一段时间之后他才听到沉重的脚步声朝他走来。虽然眼泪已经干了，但他还待在原地，努力不让思绪在一处停留太久，这样也许就不会无论想什么都痛苦不已了。

“腾点地方。”Ren在他的左边说。

“滚。”Hux头都不抬地就回敬到。

“好吧。”Ren没有理会他，还是挤到了琴凳上，侧坐着，背抵着Hux的肩膀。

“排练的事我很抱歉，”他终于开口说到，而且听起来好像也不生气了，“我有跟Darla说让她告诉你的。”

“他没告诉我。”虽然这很显然，但Hux还是说到。

Ren哼了一声，听不出是赞同还是反对，又沉默了一阵之后，说：“你不是真的会丢掉工作吧？”

“是真的会丢掉。”Hux试图不让怒气显露出来，把愤怒都好好地收起来，但这样一来，来补位的就只剩下无望和断念了，“如果音乐会失败，我们的董事会有权立即终止和我的合同。反正他们是想让前指挥回来，这我也知道的。他们觉得我资历和声望不够，我在他们眼里只是个填补空缺期的，要是能找到借口肯定会毫不迟疑地让我打包走人。但是这不仅是我的事，”他顿了一下，“整个乐团都有可能会丢掉工作。没了这些捐助者，我们只有那么一点点钱，我甚至都不知道他们是怎么才请得起你的。”

“哦。”Ren说，听上去就是一声恍然大悟的不舒服的声音。

“我很抱歉刚才那样说你的外公，”Hux说，他觉得换话题可能更安全一点，“我的表现很不符合职业道德，我不应该放任我自己说这种有失水准的话。”

Ren发出一声小笑。“刚还跟我说‘滚’呢，你倒觉得这部分才是不符合职业道德。”

“啊，但是就让你滚这一句我并不想道歉。”Hux说。

Ren听起来就像他在笑一样：“是啊，你一点都不想。”

坐在这里，还是和他一起，真是奇怪。Hux发现自己并不是特别想挪开。一部分是因为哭累了，另一部分是因为毕竟是他自己先来的，但还有一点点，就是他发现Ren很暖和，而且每当他说话的时候，他都能直接从自己的肋骨处感受到Ren的声音。

“你需要冷静的时候就会弹德彪西吗？”

“有时候吧。”Hux直直地看着琴键。

“嗯。”Ren在椅子上调整了下姿势，Hux感觉到Ren的长得让人生气的胳膊绕过他身后，右脚把Hux从踏板上挤了下去。

他随性地弹了最开始的几个音，右手简单的旋律加上左手下面涌出的琶音。

Hux看着键盘皱起了眉头。他认得这个调子，又过了一会他才想起来——《在船上》，德彪西的《小组曲》里的第一个小品。

“这是四手联弹的，”听Ren毫不顾忌地接着弹着，Hux终于开口说到，“你就喜欢炫耀。”

“那就来帮帮我啊。”他说。

Hux轻轻咬了下脸颊内侧，思考着自己将要如何犯下大错。

然后，他坐起来，手放在键盘上，在乐谱上应该写着‘risoluto/果断地’的地方加了进来。

Ren把他的右胳膊收回去，开始专心演奏他的二声部。他们的肩膀时不时会碰上，手的侧面也偶尔会擦过对方，一连串音里遇到高音的时候，他会从Hux的手下面伸过去够。

Hux在想他会不会是有意这么做的——让Hux保持上方的位置，就这一次，让他来主导。但他还是把手掌抬高了一些，给Ren留出他所需的空间。

他们契合地演奏着，在对方的鼓舞下都渐入佳境，直到进入了优雅的最后一段。

无需言语交流，他们又接着开始了第二个小品，《行列》。Ren有力而又精细手法让那些往复的一串串对位音显得很简单，同时Hux负责那些高昂的队列式行进的高音，比他高三度，然后又完美地在高八度的地方与Ren的弹奏相照应，两人都能毫无差错地预判对方下一步的行动。

Hux觉得有点自我厌恶，他实在太享受了，单纯的演奏多么让人心情舒畅，而且现在还有人同他一起弹琴。钢琴通常来讲并不是个集体项目，但是Ren真的是个不错的演奏伙伴，想想他之前排练的时候是怎么处理协奏曲的，这可真让人意想不到。

《行列》弹到一半的时候，他发觉他们两个的呼吸已经同步了。

‘停下’，他脑海深处有个声音再说，‘现在就停下。’

但他没有。

《行列》的结尾就像教堂敲响的钟声，宣告着愉快的清晨的到来，回到现实中来，他们两个大男人坐在一张位置明显不够的凳子上，Hux看着Ren的眼睛，用微弱的声音说：“我们这是在干什么？”

“彼此加深了解，”Ren说着眼里闪过一丝Hux此前从未见过的柔和光芒，突然间他还想再看一次，“显然我们光说话是完全做不到，但是这样……这样是可以的吧？”

Hux咬了咬下嘴唇。

“嗯，”他说，“可以。”

Ren笑了，不知为何Hux并不讨厌他的笑脸。

“来吧，”他说，“还剩两个小品呢。”

《小步舞曲》由一声部领着开始，Hux感觉就像是他手拉着Ren，引导着他踏着错综复杂的舞步。

“我不认识你，”他们一起进入最后的《芭蕾舞曲》的时候，他说，“也不知道你把Ren给怎么了，但是求求你了，别再放他出来了。”

Ren笑出了声。这样感觉不错，Hux想，真的很不错，这都是打哪来的念头？

“我在尝试新方法。”Ren说着在他们进入华尔兹部分的时候向Hux靠了过去。

结尾的部分他们就像是比着在赛跑一样，最后两个大和弦，然后就在Hux还没反应过来的时候，曲子已经结束了。

Ren的肩膀还是紧挨着他，他的胳膊贴着Hux的感觉无法忽视，温暖而自然，没有挑战意味，就只是……在那里。

“我喜欢你的新方法。”Hux说，“比旧的好多了。”

Ren看着自己的手。“我之前就是个混蛋，你说的有关我外公的话很对。”

Hux也不好意思地缩了下头。“嗯……你确实，是有些。但是即便如此我也应该更礼貌地表达的。”

“呃。”Ren挥了挥手表示没这回事，“到了一定时候就需要有个人来把我敲醒，我有时候就是会变得……视线过于狭窄。我习惯了周围全是和我同一水平的人，而且也是由他们来评价我。”

“我不能做到那么奢侈，可以不去在意普通人想要什么。”Hux说，“甚至稍微有点我高人一等的想法都不行，他们才是买票的人。”

“其实我大概也是不能的，我只是不去想罢了。”Ren看起来有些沮丧，“说实话，我的一般策略就是强行威吓别人直到他们也和我观点一致，这样就省得讨论了。”

“不过你现在知道这招对我不管用了。”

“我应该准备点周全的备用计划的。”Ren笑着说，“如果你不会弹钢琴的话我都不知道该怎么办了。”

“所以你不是习惯性地用德彪西化解危机局面了？”Hux侧过脸看着他，这才允许自己露出一抹笑意。

“当然不了，刚才那是……”Ren从Hux身上撇开视线，“刚才那是为了你。”

Hux十分庆幸Ren没在看他，因为他很确定自己的耳朵现在一定红透了。

“但我还是想让你知道，”Ren继续说，“我一般也不会只因为放不下架子就让六十个人都差点丢工作。就算是我那也有点太过了，我之前还以为只有一个风险，那就是我可能会让 _我自己_ 被炒掉，那倒也没什么，原来一直都是这么过来的，我也没真被炒过。要是我早知道就好了。”

“说实话，你那个态度问题我还是能想办法忍过去的，”Hux坦白到，“是挺烦人，但那还不是你最要命的点。”

Ren又回过头来看他了，有点抑制不住嘴角的笑意。“快说来听听。”

“你的自由发挥部分，”Hux说，“实在是难搞到恶心的程度了。”

“哦，那个啊，”Ren有点脸红了，“我不太喜欢用节拍器。”

Hux翻了个白眼。“没人喜欢用节拍器，那也不代表你就能把从行板到快板之间的所有节奏种类都同时弹出来啊。”

“那我有什么能做的，可以帮到你的么？”Ren脸还红着，“不管你相不相信，今天排练没来我还是有点负罪感的。”

Hux看了眼表。“离今晚的排练还有两小时，而且我们要排拉赫第三，如果我们现在来拉赫第二的话你的手不会断吧？”

“你是说，就现在？”Ren问，“只和我？”

“是的，”Hux说，“我的乐团会怎么做我已经知道了，而且如果需要的话，我也能让他们做另一套，这根魔杖就是干这个用的。但是我需要更好地把握你想怎么弹。”

“好，”Ren说，“那来吧，就这么办，你准备好了我就准备好了。”

今天上午用的谱子还摆在指挥台上，他去取了过来。因为乐谱准备做得十分充分，他现在已经基本能脱谱了，但手边备着也不是坏处。指挥棒还在化妆间里，不过现在他不需要让舞台最远处的人看见，所以也没关系。

他坐在Phasma的椅子上，就在Ren的琴凳旁边，然后把谱子摊开在膝盖上，对Ren点了下头示意他可以开始了。

拉赫第二就像是电影配乐，就算只有Ren一个人他也是一支完整的交响乐团。但Hux还是跟着他把缺失的重要部分一起唱了，用他清澈的男高音把空白都填补上。Ren的双手在键盘上飞舞着，一旁Hux大声点着拍子，仿佛全速地与Ren的野性碰撞在了一起，真是种奇怪的感觉。

到第二乐章的时候，Hux知道自己犯下了不可挽回的错误，很可能还是致命的错误。

这里只有他，还有Ren，以及 _Adagio sostenuto_ 平静的起始部分那种天鹅绒般的饱满触感，就算是经过今天上午的精神创伤，这一段仍然在Hux的全世界最喜欢的音乐列表上榜上有名。一个着实不幸的倾向就是，它会让Hux疯狂地，就算是暂时地，爱上那个碰巧在演奏它的非凡的人。非凡是自带属性，仅因为他们在弹它。

他接着唱完了Mitaka的独奏部分，Ren看着他的呼吸和手势寻找提示，他则能以一种与在指挥台上不同的视角来观察Ren的演奏，视线更集中在Ren身上，而不是看着谱子。刚才提到的不幸倾向正在他心里发酵，并找到了所有刚才还没愈合的地方，让他完全被暴露在外，Hux不太想这样被Ren看到。

（但与此同时，他又无可救药地想要被看到，这都是那 _音乐_ 的错。）

第三乐章跳跃而又有节奏感的开头来得正是时候，让他松了口气，Hux跟着Ren一起制造着混响，就像是玩一场音乐意义上的贴人游戏一样。他最爱指挥这一部分了，要让每一个人都在正确的时刻进来，就像摆舞台造型一样，十分有挑战。

接着是钢琴，只有钢琴，带领协奏曲进入浪漫主义的主题部分，这里的旋律太受欢迎了，甚至还被改编成了流行歌曲。因为它让那么多人都感到了Hux此时感受到的——就像过于满的杯子，急需有个人的嘴唇找到他，喝下他，喝到他不会稍有动作就洒得满地都是。

这段著名旋律的第一次反复是全部由交响乐团完成的，Hux差点就没法唱了，不确定自己的声音能不能盖过胸口处的情感发出来。谢天谢地Ren这时候开始唱起了下面圆号和大管的和声，托衬着Hux的声音，这样就能把颤抖说成颤音唱法蒙混过关了。

然后他又接着刚才的旋律弹起了钢琴，Hux回到和声部分，让主旋律在Ren手下倾泻而出，为他所锦上添花。

真是幸亏这首协奏曲Hux已经背得滚瓜烂熟了，就好像已经化成了他的一部分，要不然的话他现在肯定已经找不着北了。他会从面前的乐谱上抬起头来，看着Ren闭着眼睛在键盘上投入地摇摆的样子，他黑色的眼睫毛和苍白的颧骨形成鲜明的对比，嘴唇微微张着，Hux会忘了自己在哪，忘了声调和拍号，很可能还会忘了自己的名字。

一段缓慢的音乐从钢琴里旋转着升起来，由木管乐点缀着，低沉的弦乐则暗示着挤压已久的凝重气氛；然后Ren像奔驰的野马一样回到键盘上，忽然狂野起来，全是碰撞的八度和超过人手限度能达到的音符数量，但是他就是能，而且他就正在弹。

接下来的赋格曲部分，Hux还记得Phasma戏称之为“巴赫玛尼诺夫”，对Ren来说需要非常精妙，而唱起来就更不是一般地难了。接下来Ren又有一段solo，那之后便由弦乐奏回浪漫主义的主旋律，这次要简单一点，至少不是赋格曲了，上回他拼了命地要赶上拍子，都要把自己逗乐了。他知道自己现在看上去是什么样子，一边笑着一边唱着，但是他不在意。钢琴那边Ren也在笑呢，他正又取回了主旋律，让它在手下变幻得更加光彩夺目。

Hux的乐谱上已经不剩几页了，他感到有汗水滴下，喉咙也开始疼了，但他就是想不起来还有哪一刻要比现在更让他感到自己正活着，活在舞台上，活在这一瞬间，身边有Ren在快活地敲击着施坦威的琴键。

他们一同演奏主旋律的最后一次反复——要是有除了他们两个之外的人也在这里那该有多好啊，他们都能在脑海中听到整个交响乐团——但是这已经足够了。

音乐上几个猛地跳跃，曲子就快到了终点，然后， _就是这样，就是这样，Ren，就是这样_ ，他一边想着一边听Ren带着乐曲飞升到平流层，Ren砸下最后的四和弦完美地结束整曲的时候他就在那高空中和他一起。

Hux弯下腰紧紧抱着谱子，和Ren一起胸口起伏着大喘着气，在不离开自己座位的情况下靠得离Ren尽可能的近，近到可以伸出手就碰到他。

“Hux。”Ren小声说，那一个音节里有什么东西让Hux感到胸口一阵紧，就在这时，Ren一下扑了过来，双手捧起Hux的脸，深深地吻了下去。

Hux感到全身一阵颤抖，Ren小吸了一口气终于回过神来，立即松开了Hux。

“对不起，”Ren说着，手指还挡着自己的嘴唇，就好像需要在他们两个之间加一道物理屏障一样，“我不该这么做的。”

“没错，”Hux缓慢地说，“你确实不应该，因为现在要是有人来了，就会看见我们两个在舞台上，像这样。”然后他把腿上的乐谱一把扫到地上，一只膝盖抵在钢琴凳上，抓住一把Ren那头不可理喻的头发，不顾一切地吻住了他。

“他妈的该死的拉赫玛尼诺夫。”几分钟之后他对着Ren的嘴说。现在他们又挤回琴凳上了，Hux靠一条腿支撑着平衡，Ren姿势扭曲地试图抱住他，整个场景就非常诡异，难度系数极高，但是却又完美级了。

Ren笑了笑。“该死的拉赫玛尼诺夫，”他重复到，“谢谢你，谢尔盖，没有你永远没有人想跟我上床。等一下，让我——”他想再扭过来一点，但是动作有点太大了，他必须刷地伸出手在钢琴上撑一下，结果一把按到了琴键上，一阵不和谐的巨响——

——然后他们两个都开始大笑不止，抓着对方的肩膀，虽然还是只差几厘米就要从一边倒下去的状态，但是又都感到无比安全。

“我们不应该在钢琴前这么干的，”Ren埋在Hux头发里，假装说悄悄话，“它说不好会嫉妒呢。”

“嗯嗯，”Hux表示同意，“要是我们中至少有一个人，能在后台有一间可以锁门的化妆间，那该多好啊。”

“真是个好主意。”Ren说，他听上去那么饥饿，Hux此时诚心感谢宇宙让钢琴家们都这么情感丰富——

——然后他的手表闹铃响了。

“可恶，”他不快地说，离开了Ren的怀抱一会儿，把手表的闹铃按掉，“还有一小时排练开始。”他的手还在Ren的脸颊两侧，让Ren保持在不超过一臂的距离之内，“我们得把计划后延了。”

“不要，”Ren开始耍脾气了，“但是我 _不想_ 后延。”

“把你这份心情转移到音乐上吧，”Hux坚决地说，并强迫自己站起来，捡起地上的乐谱，“我有准备工作要做，你也有吧。”

Ren一下倒在了施坦威上，姿势十分戏剧性地扒在上面。“呃啊，”他语气夸张地说，“好吧。”

“排练结束之后我会补偿你的。”Hux说完迅速地撤走了，要不然看着Ren因为摊开在钢琴上而露出的裤子上那片白白的皮肤他怕自己会改变主意。

但是就算该主意没能真正成形，也不代表他能把它从脑海中驱逐掉。然后就算拉赫玛尼诺夫本人没有想过他的第三协奏曲会被像Ren今天晚上这样弹出来，呃，至少这回他们开始和结束都同步了，中间的绝大部分也合上了。Hux怀疑Ren是不是这辈子就从没有像现在这样专心看过指挥。

他同样也怀疑是不是只有少数几个指挥被这样注视过。（可能卡拉扬有过吧，毕竟他帅成那样。）

晚上九点他准时宣布排练结束，并且对自己能在整个排练期间都承受住Ren的目光而感到不该有的得意。

他和舞台经理谈了几分钟，确认好全体工作人员都为演出做足了准备，也为了低调地拖延时间，好让他自己过去的时候后台已经清空一些。

然而他拖的时间显然不够让他错过Phasma，他走过舞台口的时候她正要出去。

“我希望你清楚自己在做什么。”她非常小声地说。

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”他小心翼翼回答到。

Phasma眉毛一翘。“他一晚上都没把目光从你身上移开过，”她说，“而且他看你那样子就像是一只拉布拉多见了牛排，你又是能不看他就不看，我不知道你具体做了什么，但我能猜到你们要做什么。”她摇了摇头。“就……小心点吧。”

“别担心，”Hux说，“我比Kylo Ren要厉害很多的。”

“好吧，”她有些不太信服地说，“那就祝你，睡个好觉？你可得记着 _要_ 睡觉啊。我们明天彩排见。”

他多等了一会儿，看见又有几个人出了门，直到他也找不出继续站在这里的借口了。

他正在往化妆间的门锁里插钥匙的时候，一只大到不可思议的手忽然按在了他的头旁边，一个低沉的声音非常轻柔地传来，拨动着他后颈上柔软的头发，“Maestro。”

现在它们每一根都竖了起来。

“Ren，”他说，“你今天晚上表现得不错。”

“哪里不错？”Ren的声音从喉咙深处传来，“是拉赫玛尼诺夫弹得不错，还是你喜欢我完全遵照你的指示的样子？”

凭借坚定的意志力，Hux命令自己的手不要抖了，钥匙终于插了进去，门把手也顺畅地拧动了。

“都有，”他说着，自己都不知道他冷静的语气是打哪来的，“我还想来场加演。”

那只大手抓住他的肩膀，一下把他转过来按在了门上。

“嗯，我看看吧。”Ren就在距离他的脸几公分的地方说。

Hux把门把手拧到最后，把Ren一起拉进了门框。“我可不想在走廊里干这个。”他一边说一边把身后的门锁上。

“我没意见。”Ren说着又把他按回了门上，一只手抬起Hux的下巴吻了上去，太用力了，Hux的脑袋直接磕到了木门上。

“噢！”Hux在Ren嘴里说，然后作为报复狠狠地咬了他的下嘴唇。

Ren发出一声低吼，暂时后撤了一下，然后一只手绕到Hux后面托住他的头，又吻了过来。另一只没被占用的手找到了Hux衬衫的最下沿，把它从裤子里拽出来，滑了进去，整只手展开在Hux的腰上。

Hux双臂环上Ren的腰，把他拉过来紧紧地贴着自己的胸，Ren的大块头把他严实地抵在门上。Hux的手向下徘徊，稍微抓了一把他的屁股——这屁股真不错，他脑内评价到，和他全身其余部分非常搭，肌肉饱满，手感又好。

他停下了吻。“跪下。”

Ren舔了舔嘴唇。“是，Maestro。”他的话让Hux膝盖发软，极具破坏性。

“不行。”他说着离开了门边，拉着Ren一起走到他的扶手椅，努力告诉自己他坐下的时候动作还算优雅。

“我们没多少时间了，”他说，Ren点点头，“如果我们不出去，九点四十五他们就要把我们锁在里面了。所以你得好好让我满意，我才会带你回我的公寓。”

Ren冲他抬起一边的眉毛。“你知道我宾馆房里有king-size的床吧，还有个大到可以开货轮的浴缸。”

Hux笑了。“啊，但是 _我_ 既不会在你床上也不会在那浴缸里，所以……若果你更想要独处的话，那么请别在意，现在就走吧，还可以花一晚上想想你本可以在干什么。”

“你好mean啊。”Ren笑着跪到了Hux打开的膝盖之间。

“我这叫高效，”Hux一边解皮带一边更正他，“结果导向。”

Ren帮着他把裤子和四角内裤拉下来，刚刚好让他的性器露出来。“了解。”Ren说，“时间不等人——”

然后那张自作聪明地嘴就到了他的阴茎上，Hux更喜欢这个版本的他，喜欢Ren吸着他的时候睫毛在脸颊上颤动的样子，喜欢这种能轻轻地抓着Ren的头发，指引他，把他留在这里，自己什么都不用想的感觉。

他没有办法阻止这一切了。一定是拉赫玛尼诺夫，就像药物一样在他的血管里，Hux不能离开Ren，今晚不行，现在不行。

\----

思考能力随着意识一起慢慢苏醒过来。现在是早上，他正躺在自己的床上，收音机闹铃正响着一首巴赫的颂赞曲，以及Kylo Ren那非常巨大，非常暖和的身体正贴在他后背上，一只重量不轻的手臂抱在他腰上。

如果闹铃已经响了，他迷迷糊糊地想，那现在应该是早上七点。

平时的话，他就应该起来了。

但是这首巴赫，BWV 208那甜美而又舒心的咏叹调，完全没有打扰到还在轻轻打鼾的Ren，而Hux此时正享受着余留的有些舒服的酸痛感，很累但是很满足，一点都没有离开温暖的被窝的念头。

他又往枕头里埋了埋，让上次中音向他唱着安全，平和，以及调和的主题，后背靠进Ren怀里，寻求庇护，然后又睡了过去。

等他再醒来的时候，从太阳的角度来看，已经是一段时间以后了。收音机已经自己不响了，还有他的后背很冷。Ren已经走了，而且被子被他弄得皱巴巴的，让冷风都了跑进来。

他叹了叹气，把还盖在身上的被子也掀开，双腿一摆坐在了床边上。地上有一串衣物，证明着他们自从一进Hux公寓的门就除了‘床，现在’就没有多余的注意力分散到别处了。他发现了衣服堆里有Ren的T恤，所以不管他去了哪，肯定还没走远。（他不是很确定为什么这个想法让他感到有些安心，或者究竟为什么他开始想要Ren一直存在在他身边了。）

他的浴袍和往常一样就挂在门后。找其他衣服实在太麻烦了，尤其是他还没喝今天的第一杯咖啡，说到这个……

他屋里有咖啡，一定有，而且还是新鲜的，热腾腾的咖啡。

他跟着味道来到了小厨房里，看见了两个纸杯，一个散发着吸引人的培根香气的纸袋，还有Ren，只穿着牛仔裤，头发乱得像鸟窝一样，锁骨上还有个吻痕，Hux只隐隐约约地记得是自己造成的。他正在填Hux昨天没有完成的数独。

“你是怎么办到的？”Hux问他，自己坐到了另一张椅子上，“告诉我你没穿成这样就出门了。”

“你也早上好啊，”Ren一边说一边对他傻笑，把其中一个杯子朝他的方向推了推，“不得不说你起床之后精神不错。”

Hux先喝下几大口咖啡才说到：“嗯……其实还，挺好的。抱歉，我不太习惯家里……有客人，尤其是一大早就有客人。让我重新来一遍。”他又喝了一小口咖啡。“早上好，Kylo。你睡得还好么？”

“我睡得很好，谢谢你。”Ren说，“然后回答你刚才的问题，我起了床，告诉了Darla我在哪，好让她别担心我怎么没回宾馆，然后让她带点早餐过来，也帮你拿一份，因为我就是这么棒。”

“你强迫你的助理给我们送早餐。”Hux胳膊肘撑在桌子上，然后又喝了几口咖啡，“我真的不知道该评价你是烦人还是体贴。”

Ren看着他，思考了好长一段时间。

“你真的有，哪怕只有一点点，喜欢我么？”他说。

Hux忽然觉得精疲力竭。“Ren，我们一周都在扯着嗓子吵架，然后做了一两个小时小心翼翼的朋友，花了一晚上在燃烧床单。我刚醒来还没过二十分钟，我真的不知道我对你是什么想法。这是你想要的答案么？”

“我……应该先想到你会这样回答的，”Ren慢慢地回答到，“我可以走，就现在，如果你想让我走的话。我可以打电话给Jerry，他十分钟就能到。”

“别，”Hux可能说得太快了，为什么他对自己感到有些失望呢？“不，别走，你就，呆在这，吃你的早餐吧。今天可是个大日子。”

Ren笑着翘起一边的嘴角。“好啊。”他手伸进纸袋里，拿出一个包好的培根蛋三明治，立马开始吃了起来，顺带把另一个从桌子那头滑给Hux。

Hux接了过来，还是热的，卷皮烤得还很酥脆，尝起来感觉就像是今天早上的被子，让人感到很安心。

Ren又开始戳起数独来了，填下一个数之前铅笔的末端总会敲敲他那丰满的下唇。他没在看Hux，所以应该不是故意的，但是这画面还是风险太大了，Hux强迫自己移开视线。

Hux还没准备好该说点什么，卷饼就已经吃完了。Ren正在轻声念着那些数字，与其让Ren分神（或者与其更糟，去想那些轻言细语，以及自己是不是很喜欢他的声音），他选择站起来，去打开咖啡机。他还再需要至少一杯咖啡，这样也算给自己找点事做。

他的视线越过Ren的肩膀——他把咖啡杯的盖子取下来了，可以看见里面还有一点牛奶，好极了。

他小心地从顶柜上拿出两个马克杯，两杯都倒满，加上牛奶——他几乎百分百确定Ren是会加糖的，所以他把糖也拿出来，把一杯装满的马克杯和糖罐一起朝着Ren胳膊肘的侧面滑过去。

Ren有些惊讶地抬起头，铅笔停在一个方格上。

“我要去洗个澡。”Hux说，“顺便那里应该填7。”

Ren冲他眨了眨眼，然后又低头看看数独，点了点头。“谢。”

Hux把咖啡杯拿上去了浴室。架子上有一个特定的位置，摆在那里就不会被水溅到，他把杯子在那里放好，头发打湿。早上醒来时听到的巴赫又在脑海中轻快地流过，他给头发打泡沫的时候还跟着唱起了中间的部分：“Wo Regenten wohl regieren,/ Kann man Ruh und Friede spüren/ Und was Länder glücklich macht.”若有君王好好治理/我们享受和平安息/全国人都欢喜快乐。他一直很同意这一观点，更不要提还有巴赫精妙的变调在歌声下面映衬着了。

他咖啡喝了一半，澡也洗了一半，并且快要唱完颂赞曲的时候，Ren晃悠了进来，手里捧着咖啡杯，靠在洗脸池上。

“有什么事吗？”Hux说，Ren毫不掩饰自己上下打量的目光，让他有点不自在。

“我有个理论。”Ren说，他举起马克杯，把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，Hux目不转睛地看着他展露出来的长长的喉咙做着吞咽的动作，然后他放下马克杯，“给我个命令。”

Hux不解地看着Ren，但还是迅速想了想。“脱掉你的牛仔裤。”

“好，”Ren毫不犹豫地说。他三四下熟练的动作就褪去了牛仔裤，全身赤裸地站在那里，“下一个。”

“进来，”Hux说，“到我不用隔着玻璃看你的地方。”

Ren点点头，走了进来。他站在一个被快到天花板的玻璃隔开的浴缸里，这里地方够站两个人。

Ren摊开双手。“下一个。”

Hux伸手拿过护发素，挤了一点到手上，然后按摩到自己头发里。“去把自己打湿。”

Ren站到淋浴喷头下，低下头让水冲过他的头发。

Hux又挤了一点护发素在手上。“现在跪下到我面前来，方便我能看见自己的手，然后告诉我你说的理论是什么。”

Ren听话地跪了下去，Hux把护发素抹到了Ren一团乱的头发上。

“我的理论，你刚刚也证明了，”Ren轻轻地说，“就是我们应该这样运作。”

Hux的手指遇上了一个结，他一点点地把它顺开，还是弄疼了一下Ren。

“什么意思？”

Ren向上伸出一只大手，搭在Hux的胯上。

“只要我一切都按照你说的做，”他低语到，“你就会做一切我想让你做的事。”

Hux不受自己控制地颤抖了一下。

“我就是知道，没什么理由，”Ren说着用大拇指轻轻抚过Hux的髋骨，“你不用喜欢我。我觉得你是喜欢我的，但那不重要。”那个标志性的微笑又悄悄爬回了他的脸上，“但是我知道你想要我，这对我就足够了。”

Hux把Ren推回到水下，帮他冲干净护发素，手指捋过Ren的头发，看着水流顺着他的脸流下。像这样头抬着，眼睛闭着，嘴微微张开，Ren看起来平静极了，就好像正在等待某种宗教祝福一样。

 _Wo Regenten wohl regieren_ ，Hux想着，然后弯下腰去亲吻他。

\----

虽然很可惜，但是不得不面对的事实就是他们两个在彩排之前都有事要做。Hux要去取他的西装，回绝了Ren让Darla去代取的提议，然后就是他有在一天的喧嚣到来之前一个人沉浸在冥想式的安静中待一会儿的习惯。

不过这次他却被打扰了，不是因为外力作用，只是因为他有个念头，是不是没有这段安静时间，他其实会做得更好呢。

他把这个念头放到一边，把该要处理的事情处理完，准时到达了音乐厅参加彩排。

每个人在表演当天的气场都不一样了。现在还是彩排，他们都奏出了各自的标志性错误点，好把它们从自己脑海里赶出去，但是不得不说现场能感受到一种车已经开过悬崖的感觉，没有时间再补救了，只能该怎么样就怎么样了。

Ren这次弹地轻松一些，跳过了一部分不是很重要的部分，为晚上保存实力。当然很容易就能察觉出来，就连Hux也没有在彩排中用尽全力，他听了太多让人脊背发凉的故事，什么哪个指挥在某个强拍用力过度了，闪了腰，结果该上台的时候都快要做牵引了。但他还是很念着那份激情的。

不过当他视线越过钢琴顶上的时候，Ren还是脸上带着哪个半笑不笑的表情看着他，他现在已经知道那个表情的意思了，那意味着他其实忘了自己的脸在做什么表情，但是他很高兴。

之后他们又在后台见面了——Ren好像理所应当一样和他并排走了起来，然后又迅速地把Hux拉进他的化妆间里，幸好没有助手在。

“嗨。”Ren说着低下头索取了一个轻快地吻。

“没有时间做完的话就不要开始。”Hux警告性地说，“到时候要是遇到麻烦，你那双巨大的手也帮不了你。”

Ren的微笑看着有点奇怪，带着惊讶。“你喜欢我的手。”他说。

Hux耸耸肩。“那可是一双维达伦斯基的手，我再怎么样也不是石头做的。”他就稍微往后退了一点点，“顺带问一句，你为什么没有用维达伦斯基的姓呢？我一直在想这个问题，就是想不明白。我还以为，你那么想完成你外公的未成之业，会想让所有人都知道你和他的关系呢。”

“呃，首先吧，”Ren苦笑着说，“你顶着个Mikhail Vaderensky的名字去上公立高中试试，而且你还比别人都高一脑袋，耳朵和鼻子都让人过目不忘，还是个不去和拉拉队搭讪，天天弹钢琴的书呆子。我已经尽力简化了，刚开始是Kylo，后来又是Ren，然后大概就这么定下来了。”

他双手交叉在胸前，忽然一副要给自己辩护的样子。“我上了茱莉亚之后，老有人问我这个问题，就好像当我的外公要比做我自己更好似的，因为只靠我自己的话我还什么都不是。那就，去他们的，对吧？我要自己成为最棒的，你说是吧？”他扬起下巴看着天花板，这个用谐名的大师望向远方，“我那时下定决心要全靠自己，但是……”他一下泄了气，肩膀耷拉下来，闪给Hux一个微笑，“等我终于甩掉那份自卑的时候，我已经跟许多人这么介绍自己了。”

“所以这样轻松些。”

“是啊，”Ren说，“而且在海报上看起来超酷的。”他的微笑现在看上去有点勉强了，“不过我有时候会想，外公会不会因此对我失望。”

“真的么？”Hux温柔地说，“那你一定是没好好看你自己了。”

Ren看着他，眼睛睁得老大，Hux没预想到他的眼神会如此吃惊，同时却又透露出脆弱。

忽然，他感到一切都难以承受——有太多东西Hux还没有准备好承认，然后Ren在他旁边又占据了太大的空间，这个屋子有那么小，他需要从这里出去，在Ren来得及说“等一下、”后面的话之前，他就已经到了走廊里，以过快的步伐走向舞台去了。

他没有就在那里停下，他们还有三个小时才集合，四个小时才到幕前，如果他现在不离开这里给自己一点呼吸的空间的话，他觉得自己就要爆炸了。所以他走出去，穿过大厅到了街上，手插在兜里，然后就只是，走。

他花了一个小时只集中精力让一只脚迈到另一只前面，并且不要被车撞，这才觉得自己不再像一个被狠狠甩过的苏打水罐头，而是一位值得尊敬的，能够理智地控制自己情绪的指挥。他严厉地告诉自己，像这样陷入恐慌一点好处都没有。Ren要么能好好发挥，要么不能；金主们要么喜欢这场演出，要么不喜欢；不论他有多么希望，这些都不在他的控制之下。

真正在他掌握之下的是他的交响乐团，而他对他们有无限的信心。他们从没在关键时刻让他失望过，更不要说今晚，他知道他们每一个人都知道这场演出有多大意义。他唯一的期望就是自己能不辜负他们的那份信任。

还有，他提醒自己，Ren是不会留下的，他也不过是函数中一个外生变量。所以不管他和Hux现在是在躲躲藏藏地玩什么把戏，重要的只有如何闯过今晚。至于Hux的心，或者他的其他什么部位，有什么想法都不重要。等舞台再一次闭幕之前，唯一要紧的就是他们能不能献上不愧对自己的两首协奏曲和一首幻想序曲。

\----

他回来的时候还有充足的时间换衣服。Phasma已经准备好了，在那里做着太极热身，长过脚踝的黑色晚礼服没有一丝皱褶，她的存在总是让他感到安心。

他们都在彼此面前换过很多次衣服了，他把西装的各部分摆出来的时候她基本都没在看——这是他最好，最正式的一套。现今许多指挥都不再着燕尾服了，但是Hux还是紧抓着它的风采不放。这让他感觉自己就像伯恩斯坦还有卡拉扬还有斯托科夫斯基还有托斯卡尼尼齐聚一身。而且这样的大日子里，系扣外套紧紧地收着他的小腹，脖子上的白色领结自带安稳的气场，都让他感到安心：至少没有人会说他看起来不像做这一行的，在他能只靠自己就撑下去之前，这一身衣物会帮他做到。

“你看起来不错，”正在做深蹲的Phasma对他说，“除了那张脸，你看起来像是要去见刑场枪手而不是面对观众。”

他有点无助地看着她，一边把口袋里比较重要的东西转移过来——一包纸巾，化妆间的钥匙，几颗独立包装的薄荷糖。他的手在抖。“Phasma，我就是担心得停不下来，你了解我的。你能说出我们一生中哪怕有一场演出，我在之前是完全冷静的吗？”

她笑了笑。“有道理。去走廊里来回踱步吧，Maestro，你知道我忍不了你那个躁动不安的例行公事，光是看着我都要紧张了，但看来那对你是挺有帮助吧。”

他给了她一个没什么血色的笑容然后照做了，留她一个人安安静静地做热身。毕竟这对他来说都是习以为常的事了。

后台里充满着嗡鸣的能量，化妆间里时不时传来断断续续的音乐，还有那些马上就要共同面临难关的人的笑声。Ren的化妆间就像一个忙碌的蜂巢，那么多助理在里面忙碌着，他连Ren的头顶都看不到。看来是没机会偷看了，这有点令人失望，不过Hux把那想法推到脑后，继续往前走。

舞台上，幕布还紧闭着。要不了多久，那些晚会赞助人就可以进场了，这样来防止他们去到不该去的地方总是很有必要的。他找到了舞台的正中，然后小心翼翼地拨开幕布向外张望。

外面很安静，座位还是空的，但是他能看见那些预订给董事会的最好的座位，这让他想起了他们告知他Snoke决定不回来指挥庆典音乐会时的一张张脸。想象他们就在这里，用那时看他的眼神审视着他的后背，还有他们狡猾的得意笑容，这让他一下放开幕布转回身来，嘴里有股说不清的酸味。

他的乐谱就摆在指挥台上，指挥棒横在乐谱前面，还有一瓶水放在指挥台边上。他一把把它拿起来——他可以让舞台经理去再拿一瓶——然后喝了起来，想要把嘴里的酸味冲掉。

他继续留在这里也没有什么建设性的作用，于是就继续开始漫步。大家都开始热身了，Ren还埋在他那一群助手里，Mitaka对他笑笑，然后有意图地冲他摇了摇那一盒上好油的簧片，他还能隔着门听见Phasma在拉音阶。

他知道现在的时间，但是宣告还差二十分钟的钟声还是让他猝不及防，那六个音的威斯敏斯特钟声让他感到呼吸困难，胃里一阵难受。酸味又起来了，一滴一滴地积聚，这感觉再熟悉不过了，同时也是他例行公事的一部分。他匆忙地扫了一眼出口在哪，然后一路向外径直走到音乐厅楼后面的小巷里，这下才终于放弃了和自己的胃作斗争。

至少他完事得很快，外面的新鲜空气也有益处，还有这一次他成功地没吐在自己鞋上。Hux正在集中精力找回呼吸的节奏并且从兜里掏出那包纸巾时，紧急出口的门“嗙”的一声打开了。是Ren，他穿着衬衫，但是没打领结，看起来眼神有点慌乱，而且和Hux刚才一样脸色发绿。

“你还好吧？”Hux声音还有些颤颤巍巍地问。

Ren抬起一只手叫他安静，然后转过身，一只手撑着墙猛地弯下腰去，在接下来的一两分钟里发出一些听起来就很不幸的声音。

Hux一边用水漱口一边想着自己有哪些选项，然后走过去把剩下的水和纸巾递给了他。

“抱歉，”Ren说话的时候还有点喘不上气，“我其实都——没那么紧张的，你信么。”

“我信。”Hux说，“这种事都是说不上来的。”尽管他今晚确实 _有_ 那么紧张。

Ren接过水瓶和纸巾，慢慢地直起身来。“我没想到会在这外面遇到你，”他说，“但我猜后台对你来说也有点太拥挤了，哈。”

Hux能感到自己的脸红了起来。“他们现在可能都知道了，”他坦白到，“但是我喜欢假装他们不知道。”

“可以谅解的自我否认。”Ren漱了漱口然后把水吐掉，“我们 _一点儿问题没有_ 。”他尝试了摆出一个微笑，看上去不是那么令人信服，但是Hux觉得他是真心的。

Hux在兜里摸到了刚才塞进去的薄荷糖，拿出来一颗递给Ren，Ren伸手把Hux的手整个包了起来，而不是只拿走糖。

“我们今晚会没事的，”他说，“我向你保证，一切都会没事的。”

“你向我保证，”Hux有点无力地说，“啊， _那_ 可真是非常有用啊。”

然而，就在Ren拥抱着他，对着他的头发轻声说着“你个混蛋”的时候，他想，可能真的有用。

十分钟后，和Phasma一起在舞台侧面候场的时候，他在脑海中紧紧抓住Ren给的承诺。其他人都已经在台上了，随随便便地吹拉着，和他们往常的准备一样。

Phasma碰了碰他的肩膀，用下巴的动作示意到——‘他们准备好了吗?’

‘还没有’，Hux用暗号回她，‘看看观众。’

他们已经基本都在座位上安顿下来了，看样子几乎座无虚席，所以最好让那些还没找到位子的人有机会坐下来，以便更好地欣赏接下来的演出。

最后几个人晃到了他们的座位上，Phasma冲他一笑： _就是现在。_

Hux点头表示赞同，之后Phasma就大步走上舞台，步伐稳重而庄严，一切都在她的掌控下。乐团齐刷刷地从座位上起立，她站到指挥台上，对观众们深深地鞠了一躬，接着转过身来面向又都坐好了的交响乐团。

Phasma给Umano一个指示，开始奏A调音，正是这坚实而悠远的双簧管的声音开启了每一次排练和每一场演出，让Hux潜意识深层里的某些部分坐直了腰板。这个A-440早已刻印在了他的骨头里， _演出时间到了_ 。

余下的木管跟着他们各自的首席调好了音，然后是铜管，弦乐声部正在调整的时候，Hux感到左肩后面有人来了。

Ren平静地从他身边走过，到了舞台上，头发蓬松到恰到好的程度，领子还是没扣上，也没有打领结。不过他穿着燕尾服，这一身非常衬他。

他忽然一下看上去那么遥不可及，萦绕着贵族气息，从头到脚每一寸都是十足的维达伦斯基。

然而马上他就给了Hux一个大大的、蠢蠢的笑，眼角都出褶子了，还用嘴型说着，‘一切都会没事的’，Hux忍不住也回给他一个微笑。

现在，Phasma已经坐下，这便是他上台的信号。

就在他走到舞台耀眼的灯光下的时候，他清楚地意识到，Ren此时就在他身后。

\----

演出的前半像一场梦一样就过去了，从伴随着一浪又一浪的掌声给出拉赫第三的第一拍的那一刻起，他的世界里就只剩下音乐了，它像潮水一样起起伏伏，还有在钢琴凳上摇摆的Ren，编织出一张有魔力的网把他们都系在一起。

感觉他才刚刚开始没多久，中场休息的幕布就已经合上了。后台，Hux大口大口地喝着水，Ren也消失在了那一群助手中，他累得满头大汗，迫切需要他们的帮助。不过他应该没事的，毕竟有整个中场外加柴可夫斯基的二十分钟可以用来休息调整。但Hux可是刚一换好干净衬衫，重新打好领结，就得马不停蹄地赶着回到台上开始柴科夫斯基了。

《罗密欧与朱丽叶》如往常一样完成了它的使命。一个舞台工作人员把施坦威的顶盖放了下来，这样一来至少能看到原来被挡住的乐团成员了。Hux能感觉到身后观众们的目光，和面前交响乐团成员们的一双双眼睛，注视着他手的一举一动。但是他现在还好，这里是他的归属，而他正做着他命中注定要从事的事业，所有人都随着他指挥棒的起伏呼吸着。

大概进行到四分之三的时候，他余光看到舞台侧面有动静。是Ren，他又穿上了那身令人叹为观止的燕尾服，舞台灯光的洗礼下，那件纯白的衬衫映着蓝色的光。

他动动手指尖和Hux打了个招呼，交响乐团此时正在他手下翱翔。

Hux笑了，然后接着指引着他的人走向了终点，走回了家。

更多的掌声，他让有独奏部分的人一一起立，享受属于他们自己的那一份，之后观众们陷入了短暂的安静中，直到Ren重新登台唤起了他们的注意。他昂首阔步地从舞台侧面走来，就像凯旋的英雄听着人民的欢呼。Ren沐浴在热烈的掌声中，一切都是他应得的一样，然后给了Hux一个一看就不是什么好兆头的微笑，坐了下来，手指在键盘上准备好，等待着。

Hux一个点头。

周围的一切都陷落消失了，只剩下完美的钢琴声，精密复杂地飞扬着的指挥，还有辉煌的交响乐，从Kylo Ren开始弹奏第一个音起，他就任由自己被传送到了另一个世界。

\----

直到Ren和他身后的乐团奏出最后的和弦，把全曲带向终结时，他才真正回到了地面上。

有那么一瞬间，整个音乐厅里安静到一根针掉在地上的声音都能听到。

然后观众席爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，突然，所有人都站了起来，欢呼，还有吹口哨的。

Hux鞠躬，然后又鞠躬，轮流让每一个声部起立，把Phasma拉上台来亲吻她的脸颊，并又向她鞠了一躬。Ren绕着钢琴走过来，握住他的手，把他带到舞台最前方，两人手拉着手一起鞠了一躬，背后的交响乐团又是拍手又是跺脚地欢呼着。

‘再来一个！’观众们大喊着，‘再来一个！’然后Hux发觉舞台经理好像有瞒着他什么，因为台上的灯光忽然暗了下来，除了一道聚光灯，打在钢琴上。

Hux试图回到指挥台上，但是Ren握着他的手紧紧不放。

“女士们先生们。”他高声说到，声音强而有力，一直传到最后的楼座上。他走到舞台边缘的脚灯前，把Hux也一起拉向前去。

观众们都礼貌地安静下来，坐回了座位上。

“女士们先生们，”Ren又说了一遍，还是很大声，但是没有刚才那么响亮了，“我想在此感谢在座的所有人，感谢各位赞助人和董事会的成员邀请我来到这里。”又是一阵掌声，他冲他们点点头，“但是我最-最最想感谢的，是Maestro Hux，没有他不知疲倦的努力和卓越的献身精神，就没有您们刚刚听到的这场精彩绝伦的演出。Maestro Hux！”

交响乐团带头鼓起了掌，这次他们跺脚震得整个舞台都在抖，欢呼声中还可以听到有单簧管在吹儿歌《For He's a Jolly Good Fellow》，Hux必须得使劲眨眼，看来自己的眼睛是出什么毛病了。

Ren还在拉着他的手。

“值此佳际，”等大家都慢慢平静下来了，Ren说，“我已选好今晚的加演曲目。”

他使劲握了一下Hux，转过头来看向他，眼里闪烁着喜悦的光亮。

哦不，哦不，这不在计划安排中，怎么会这样。

“我们的Maestro Hux，其实有许多隐藏的才艺，”Ren对观众说，“我想今晚我们应该向您们展示其中一个。”

Ren把他拉到钢琴凳前，然后强行让他坐了下去。

“我们这是在 _干什么_ ？”Hux尽力保持脸上僵硬的笑容，从嘴角缝里挤出来。

“彼此加深了解，”Ren在他的耳边说完，趁别人不注意，在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“就弹《小组曲》，放松，不会有事的。”

Phasma正朝他微笑，看上去既震惊又高兴，事实上，整个交响乐团好像都笑盈盈的。

他没有办法阻止这一切了，完全没有。

Hux长呼一口气，把燕尾服的尾裾搭在凳子后面，然后靠上Ren的肩膀，数起了开始前的拍子。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我的好友，一位交响乐团的中提琴手，以及我的妹妹，钢琴砖(w)家，她们在全然不知道我在翻译什么的情况下给这篇文章中专业知识相关的翻译提供了无私的帮助！


End file.
